In the past, commercial off the shelf (COTS) circuit boards are made for a variety of uses to fit within predetermined envelope requirements and they are often done in cost effective ways.
While these circuit boards may have many technology and cost advantages in particular applications, especially highly kinematic environments with severe shock and vibration, they also have some drawbacks. They often are made in a manner to increase the ease of electronic circuitry layout at the cost of providing ample and desired mounting points for such demanding applications.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved apparatuses for and methods for providing mounting points for COTS circuit boards at mounting locations without the COTS circuit board manufacturer having made a mounting point at such mounting location.